Closing the Final Distance
by Cela Aerecura
Summary: Some things do change after all. When they come back home after saving so many worlds, it's not easy to forget the dark memories and pick up just where left off. RikuSora.


**Closing the Final Distance**

Sora ran towards the beach, his fingers clutched around a towel and a smile on his face. It had been almost a month since he and Riku had arrived back on Destiny Island to Kairi and the rest of their old friends, and things seemed to go almost back to how they were before they left on their adventure. There were of course times when Sora was reminded of everything that had happened; the people he had lost, and even killed, and he couldn't quite get the feeling off that a new heartless or nobody would be lurking around the corner. But he knew he had to have it better than Riku. The older boy was sure to have nightmares a lot worse than his, and to think of all the time Riku had spent in the darkness, Sora was relieved he could accommodate to living on the island again.

Then there were days like these, when the sun was shining brightly and the breeze was just enough to cool them down a little, but not really cold. Sora could feel the warm sand under his feet as he reached the beach, seeing his best friend already sitting by the water and watching the horizon. Riku obviously hadn't noticed the brunette arriving yet, so Sora took the opportunity to sneak up on the older boy and throw himself on him. A startled sound escaped Riku as he turned to see a pair of bright cerulean eyes looking at him under auburn bangs. The younger boy giggled and sat down in the sand beside Riku.

"You know," he said, but hesitated when his friend turned to look at him. "What?" Riku asked. Sora shook his head and turned to look at the water. "I'm just glad we're back. That we're finally home." Riku nodded. He didn't think he would have minded staying in the darkness when he had Sora back, but being home on Destiny Island wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be. The silence fell again, and Sora put a hand over his friend's as he could feel the older boy needed some reassurance. They were back, they were alive and they had each other. It was all they needed.

Minutes passed just sitting there and enjoying each other's company, until they could hear the sound of someone approaching. Both boys turned to see Kairi walking towards them, her hair swaying in front of her face; the colour almost bright red with the sun shining so intensely.

Sora jumped up at the arrival of the girl, and Riku found himself missing the warmth of the younger boy beside him, even though he knew the temperature in the air was more than enough to warm him. "Kairi!" the brunette shouted, and waved their friend over.

"Let's go swimming," he decided, taking hold of Riku's arm to pull him on his feet and into the water, Kairi tagging along only moments after.

Riku laughed, following Sora until they were out with water to their thighs. "You should do that more often," the younger boy said. "It's nice." Riku gave his friend a puzzled look, and Sora giggled. "Laughing, stupid. I haven't heard you laugh much after we got home." The silver-haired boy turned to look at Sora. "Really?" he asked. "You'll have to be funnier then, I guess." He threw his arm over the younger boy's shoulders and Sora unconsciously nuzzled closer, a small sound of agreement leaving his lips.

A strand of silver hair tickled Sora's face, but he ignored it, guiltily enjoying the feeling of his friend's skin on his own. He shivered slightly when the hand on his shoulder moved to his waist and he closed his eyes for a second, before looking up into Riku's eyes with a smile on his face.

Kairi hadn't walked any deeper into the water and now simply stood there, smiling at her two friends. She might have liked Sora a lot, and had felt a twinge of jealousy when she had seen his reaction after finding Riku again, but something about the way they both seemed so happy made her think they deserved this. After all the things they had gone though, she didn't want to ruin this for them; promise with Sora or not, she knew she couldn't force him too feel something that wasn't there. With that, she left her two friends to themselves, not wanting to force herself on them when they so obviously wanted to be alone.

Neither Sora nor Riku noticed Kairi leaving, as they stood there looking at each other until Riku gently put his hand on the younger boy's chin, tilting it up and pressing his lips to the other's. Sora quickly returned the kiss and twisted himself slightly so he didn't have to turn his neck so much, then moved his hands to Riku's neck, coiling the silver strands around his fingers and pressing his lips harder to the older boy's before slowly pulling away. A blush coloured Sora's cheeks as he opened his eyes again, but he only had time to catch his breath before the Riku's lips were on his again, this time firmer and more demanding. The older boy's fingers moved slowly up to Sora's neck, and then down again to rest on his lower back. A low moan left the brunette and he opened his mouth slightly to let the other's tongue enter his mouth, carefully exploring every part of it.

Sora felt a shiver run up his spine as Riku's hands ghosted under the hem of his swimming shorts. He pulled almost painfully at the silver hair, the need for air overcoming that to be close to the other boy, and pulled away again, now panting softly.

"Let's get back to the beach," Riku whispered into Sora's ear, the sound making the younger boy shudder. "Or we might just drown out here," he added. Sora laughed gently and followed his friend without any objections whatsoever; he had been waiting for this day long enough.


End file.
